Neko Len's Adventures
by Frozen Blue Heart
Summary: From the time I was born to this day I have always had them, my cat ears and tail. They aren't exactly normal but I've learned to deal with them. My sister, Rin doesn't have them. I guess that's because our mother is human and our father was a cat person, a Neko. I'm 15 years old and am starting high school today.
1. Chapter 1

I gasp in fear when someone pulls down my hood, exposing my cat ears. I run away from the laughing crowd. They chase me, laughing and pulling my ears, repeating, "Die cat eared freak. Die. Die. Die! Die! DIE!" I cry in fear. My eyes widen when the laughing people start getting more and more frightening and aggressive. One by one the people turn into horrifyingly huge monsters with sharp claws and rows of teeth. More and more of the people turn into monsters. I keep running. Two catch me and grab me, pulling my body apart, ripping it to pieces.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" I jolt awake, hitting my head on the top of my bed. My bed has drawers full of clothes at the top and bottom of it. "Ow! Shit!" I growl shutting off my annoying alarm. I stand up, and get in my drawer full of clothes. I pick out a yellow shirt with jeans, and grab my black hoodie. I put my clothes on, brushing my hair. I walk to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I then go to the kitchen. "Morning, Len." My sister looks at me, smiling while eating an orange. "Mom left for work early, we will be walking to school." I look at her, thinking she put on way too much makeup. "You don't need to put all that makeup on, you look pretty the way you are." She blushes and smiles at me. "Len, you're too kind." I grab a banana and eat it quickly. "We better hurry or we'll be late." I grab my lunch out of the fridge and put it in my backpack. I hand Rin hers, and she puts it in her backpack.

We leave the house and lock it. Rin leads me to the high school, smiling. "I can't believe my baby brother is finally in high school." She grins and pinches my cheeks. I blush and glare. "Knock it off... I'm only one year younger than you." We arrive at the school and I look at it in fear. "I-It's big..."Rin smiles at me. "Of course it's big, little bro. It's a high school, not a middle school." Rin led me inside the school. "I'll show you around." She shows me where all my classes are, smiling. Suddenly, a girl with long teal hair wearing a short blue dress and heels runs towards us. "Hey, Rin! Is this your little brother?!" She smiles at Rin. Rin smiles back. "Yep. Len, this is my best friend Miku. Miku, this is my brother Len." I shake Miku's hand, she smiles. "I think we'll be great friends!"

I jump in fear when I hear a loud bell. "Is that the fire alarm?!" I look at Rin, who laughs. "No, that's the bell for class. We got five minutes to get to our first period class. Do you remember where your classes are?" I nod and smile. "Yeah. See you later, Rin!" I run to my first period class, history.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand by the door awkwardly, not knowing where to sit. The teacher looks at me, annoyed. "Last name?" I look at her. "Kagamine." She points at a desk in the 2nd to last row. "You sit there."

I go sit in my desk, pulling out my supplies. Soon more people sit in the class until most of the desks are full. A girl with short green hair, and a boy with blue hair are sitting next to me. In front of me is a girl with pink hair, and behind me is a guy with brown hair.

I ignore the people and lay my stuff out on my desk. 'Pencils, pencil sharpener, pens, notebook.' My favorite pen rolls off my desk and I bend over to pick it up. A hand goes on top of mine. I look up, my eyes meet a pair of calm blue eyes. I blush, looking into them. I look away in embarrassment. 'Shit! I'm blushing?! Calm down, Len!' I try to calm down. The guy with the calm blue eyes and hair looks at me. "Here's your pen." He sets it back on my desk. 'Why am I blushing?! He's a guy! I'm a guy!'

Soon class starts, the teacher has everyone introduce themselves and say one thing about them. The teacher calls on someone and girl with short green hair stands up, smiling brightly. "I'm Gumi and I love to play the guitar, and make new friends!" She's wearing a short orange skirt and a orangish yellow shirt that has a chibi anime boy with rabbit ears.

She sits back down. The teacher calls on someone, and the girl with the long pink hair stands up, she sighs. "My name is Luka and I love to sing and play drums."She's wearing a brown jacket and brown skirt with a brown and gold belt.

The teacher calls on someone, and the guy with blue hair and the calm blue eyes stands up. "I'm Kaito and I love to draw and eat ice cream."He's wearing a dark blue hoodie with a light blue scarf around his neck, with blue jeans.

My eyes widen when the teacher calls on me. 'Shit! I wasn't thinking of what to say!' I start to panic. "U-Um... My name is Len, and I-I um... love to play video games!" I sit back down, embarrassed. Gumi looks at me. "I love to play video games too Len, let's be friends." She smiles and I smile back. "Sure."


	3. Being continued!

Hello everyone. It turned out that the person is alive and well. I'm glad. I will be continuing this story. But, I do have school so it will take a while. Finals will be here soon. I won't update for a while, but I will I promise. I'm doing much better. If you have a suggestion for the story, PM me. Now I'm gonna go work on the real chapter 3, bye.


	4. Chapter 3

My first four classes, History, Algebra, PE, and Tutoring Lab soon end. I go to the cafeteria and wait in the lunch line. I pull out my cellphone and text my sister. 'Rin, where are you? Can we meet up?'

I grab a personal pizza, a bag of carrots, an apple with two cups of peanut butter, and a chocolate milk carton. I walk out of the cafeteria and sigh, looking at my phone. "Rin still hasn't replied yet..."

I put my phone in my pocket. I keep walking, looking for a place to eat with no people. I find a random bench and sit down on it, eating my lunch. It doesn't taste very good, whoever cooked the pizza really didn't care if it was crispy or not. I finish the pizza, eating the carrots and peanut butter.

A older girl with walks up to me. "This is my bench." She glares at me. I get up and leave before something bad happens.

I sit against a wall far from the girl and finish eating. I watch an episode of Tokyo Ghoul on my phone until the bell rings. I get up and walk to my next class.

On my way to my next class, something horrible happens. That bitch who kicked me off the bench, shoved me... My hood fell and my ears... They got exposed...

"What the fuck?!" The girl shrieks and smacks me. "Monster! Monster!" Someone shoves her away from me. "Just because we have cat ears does not mean we aren't human..." I look up from the floor seeing a light gray tail wagging. My eyes widen and I look up at the person. Its...


End file.
